


E is for Electricity

by sodun



Series: Rarl A to Z [3]
Category: The Walking Dead - TV
Genre: Spooky stories, friends - Freeform, lil cuties, powers gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodun/pseuds/sodun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl tells Ron a scary story.</p><p>Also available in Russian thanks to Maryiq here on AO3!</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> cuties tellin spooky stories
> 
> Also, HUGE thanks to http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryiq/ for translating this fic to Russian!   
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4154052/11655808#part_content
> 
> Part 5/26 of the Rarl A to Z series.

"I'm not used to not having electricity," admitted Ron, "we came here pretty much as soon as the end of the world started, so it was never really a problem."

Carl shrugs, sitting with his knees tucked to his chest beside Ron, eyes locked on the flickering flame of the tall candle lit in front of them. "I haven't had electricity for more than a couple days at a time since everything happened. Coming here and having hot water, lights, heat.. It was to me as having no electricity is to you. Strange."

Ron nodded understandingly, resting his head on his friends shoulder. "It's kind of boring."

"Sometimes," Carl chuckled, "but we always found ways to entertain ourselves. Daryl would tell me stories sometimes, scared the shit out of me."

"Yeah? Like what?" Asked Ron, turning to face Carl.

Carl smirked. "There was one that always freaked me out. This girl was staying in an all girl hostel in India. The building was old, so there was only electricity in the rooms, meaning the halls had no lights. The girl wakes up at 4 am and needs to go to the bathroom. So she wakes up her roommate, cause she's afraid to go on her own in the dark. On their way down the hall, her roommate is dancing and humming her favorite bollywood songs. She does it on the way back as well. They go to sleep when they get back, and the girl wakes up late in the morning to guys all surrounding her roommates bed. She gets freaked out, but then realized that they're all the hostels admin or some shit. She gets up to see whats going on, and her roommate is dead, and her eyes are still open and staring at the girl's bed. They say she killed herself, and her time of death was 11 pm. 5 hours before they went to the bathroom."

"That was nothing, Carl," Ron teased, "You gotta do better than-"

The sound of a door slamming shut makes Ron jump, a startled sound escaping him as he clings to Carl.

Carl busts into a fit of laughter, wrapping his arms around his friend. "Is that right?"

"Don't laugh at me, asshole." Muttered Ron, but kept holding on to Carl.

Carl smiled to himself as his laughter died down. He made a mental note to scare Ron more often.


End file.
